


You don't have to pretend

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [11]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Dawon was bright and energetic and loud. Sanghyuk was not. No one knew this better than his roommate.





	You don't have to pretend

**Author's Note:**

> So ummm...the comeback killed me? 
> 
> I thought this up at 5 am this morning because I couldn't sleep and methinks that after how much we were just attacked a bit of fluff will be good for the soul.

SF9's Dawon was like an eternal ball of sunshine. He was loud and exciting and had no qualms about making a fool of himself in order to make others erupt into laughter. Everyone knew him for his wild antics and ability to lift the energy of any situation. The group all called him their mood maker and loved all his random quirks and racous outbursts. 

But Dawon was merely a stage persona. The real person behind all that energy was very different.

Lee Sanghyuk was rather quiet and reserved. He loved to sing and dance just as much but prefered to sit back and watch as things unfolded around him. The other members knew this, of course they did. Often they would come home from a schedule and their happy virus would retreat into himself and just observe what was going on. At times like these, they had learned not to force him to join in and instead just give him bright smiles. 

Sometimes when they were doing schedules or performances or fan meetings, Dawon would disappear for a few minutes and let Sanghyuk make an appearance. If the fans or producers noticed it was always immediately pointed out. Questions of "what's wrong" "did something happen" "are you alright" were thrown at him, and on their SNS people would make posts dedicated to his sudden lack of enthusiasm. So he tried hard to make sure to keep up his bright and loveable stage personality whenever there were cameras around. Over time he got much better at it, but it had a negative effect.

Inseong knew better than anyone how different Dawon and Sanghyuk were, being his roommate and confidant for many years now. He could sense the shift from stage persona to real personality quicker than any of the other members and often used that knowledge to protect their brightest star from burning himself out. Tonight was yet another one of those times.

The eldest was sitting up in their living room reviewing a script for a show he was going to be a guest MC for. All the other members were sleeping, trying to get as much rest as possible before their next comeback and their schedules became chock full. He was slightly startled when the dorm door opened and someone came in, but he relaxed when he realised it was probably just Dawon returning from his individual schedule. The younger wandered into the living area as if drawn in by the light, and he waved tiredly at Inseong when he saw him.

 

"Hey, how was your schedule?"

"It was good, longer than I expected though."

"Well you're still home in decent time. Have you eaten?"

"I had some lunch earlier, but I'm not too hungry."

"I was going to make some ramen for myself, how about I put on a little extra?"

"That's up to you hyung. I'm going to shower and get changed, I feel dirty."

"Alright, I'll get the noodles started."

 

As soon as the younger left the room Inseong breathed out a sigh. Sanghyuk seemed especially drained tonight, and they had a long day of dance rehearsals the following day. With that in mind, he put away his own things before starting to cook a big pot of food that the younger would be sure to protest against but eat anyway. Just as Inseong took off the ramen and divided it between two bowls, Sanghyuk reappeared with his wet fringe hanging over his eyes and wearing his biggest oldest pyjamas.

 

"I thought you were only putting on a little extra hyung?"

"I'm bad at food proportions."

 

Sanghyuk just shrugged before sitting on the couch and accepting the bowl that was offered to him. They ate in almost silence but it was a comfortable one. After they had cleared their bowls the pair just kind of collapsed back into the couch and relaxed. Inseong could tell that the younger boy was ready to fall asleep and so he cleaned up before gently shaking his shoulders.

 

"Sanghyuk-ah, you can't sleep on the couch."

"Mmmf - hyung I'm sleepy."

"I know you are baby. Come on, let's go to bed."

 

He lifted the reluctant vocalist to his feet and helped him back to their shared room. Sanghyuk usually slept on the top bunk, but Inseong was in no mood to try and haul him up the ladder so instead he tucked the younger into his own bottom bunk with minimal resistance. Taking a few minutes to wash up and change, when he returned to the room Sanghyuk looked to be sound asleep. Suddenly, a strange urge overcame him and he leaned down to plant a kiss on the other's forehead. He went to go sleep in Sanghyuks bed when a soft voice stopped him in place.

 

"Hyung?"

"Yes Sanghyuk-ah?"

"Don't go."

"I have to go to bed silly."

"Sleep here, I'll be small."

 

With that, he shuffled himself over to the wall and curled up into a ball under the covers. Inseong considered continuing with his original plan but a soft whine from the younger made him change his mind. Lifting the covers he slipped into his bed and lay on his side, watching Sanghyuks back rise and fall as he breathed slowly. Time seemed to slow when Sanghyuk reached back until he found one of Inseong's hands. Grasping tightly, he pulled the elder vocals arm over his waist and then huffed exaggeratedly. Inseong got the hint and pulled Sangyuk back towards him until they were pressed together; chest to back, with his arm wrapped around his sleepy friend's waist.

 

"Thank you hyung."

"You're welcome Sanghyuk. Goodnight."

 

 


End file.
